


my eternal heaven

by bloodyemily



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Insanity, Other, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyemily/pseuds/bloodyemily
Summary: the story behind bendy and Sammyand how Sammy has become what he is today





	my eternal heaven

Sammy walked through the front door of the workshop, holding a letter he looked around discussed by the place, he didn't even want to be here but joey said there was something he wanted him to see.  
Sammy rolled his eyes at the thought thinking whatever let's get this over 

He shut the door behind him as he walked down the hallway, he looked up and down the room, he groaned the whole place smells like rotten wood and mildew he almost started to gag, he held his nose and just kept walking before slipping on something and fall to the ground, he groaned looking down at what he slip on and go figure it was ink, the one thing he hated about this place was still there 

Half way before standing up he noticed something, he sat back down as he watch the ink moving up like it was forming something, it moved up a little more just a little bit "what th-" before he could say anything more the ink quickly got bigger and formed a monster-like being with a head and arms that were slowly melting into puddles of ink, Sammy screamed only backing away with his hands and feet, he was struggling to stand up but constantly slipping from the ink on the ground, the inky monster got closer to him making wheezing and breathing noise and gave the impression it wanted to eat him  
"please no no" Sammy whispered to himself before noticing something to his side a small axe he didn't hesitate, he grabbed the axe and stabbed it into the ink monsters head causing the monster to explode into the puddle of ink he once was.

Sammy slowly helped himself up using the wall to stand up while panting and holding his heart that was beating as hard as possible to the point he thought he was going to have a heart attack, there have been roomers about this... Roomers that joey did something here that caused demons to come to life he didn't believe them, he never did it was just stupid ghost stories to him... But now he wished he'd listen to them a little better than he did. 

His eyes widened he felt an instinct a feel that something was head for him. actually He knew in his heart that something was coming for him, he could feel something stomping through the hall, he ran to the door trying to open it but the door was stuck he try using the axe to break down the door but every time he hit the door the wood would break but the door would be Selden by some kinda molding ink it caused him to go insane stabbing the door and the ink with axe till the axe fell off the handle. at that point, he fell to his knees and started laughing and crying he didn't want to die not by whatever inky demon coming to him thanks to joey. 

He stops for a moment thinking, is life was really worth living for a moment, he grabbed the axe with a calm look on his face and started to stab it in him before it got any deeper he heard a voice an oddly familiar one "great another creator... Who even are you?... I'm guessing your one of the ones who did his thing and left... " Sammy looked up to see a messed up version of a real living bendy but he was corrupted his body was tall and his arms were crooked and ink was dripping over his eyes and his body looked like it was slowly melting, he was confused bendy snickers he didn't even notice Sammy had an axe stabbed deep in his stomach "well you do count as a creator still so I guess I'll make your dead quick" 

Sammy's vision started to get a bit blurry but he could see bendy's hand reaching out to kill him, Sammy just leaned his head forward into bendy's hand before passing out from blood lost

 

 

 

Sammy slowly woke up hearing a loud ringing "huh" he mumbled slowly getting a clear version, he was in completely different room, he naturally try to slowly stand up before feeling a horrible pain causing him to start crying and sobbing slightly he quickly laid back down "oh god.. fuck that hurt!" he whimpered holding his stomach he looked at his hand exacting to see blood but instead he found his hand was dripping with ink and he noticed his whole arm was covered in nothing but ink he started to breathe hard he slowly try to stand up he stay close to the wall as he limped over to try and find something to see himself in after a while he found a table and opened it looked through it, the only thing he could find was cans 

He held one of the cans up to see his reflection on the bottom of the can, his face was covered and dripping in ink the rest of his body was dripping with ink too but it felt like it was hardening and even drying into his skin, his eyes were bright red tearing up as he seen his body was taken over by ink, he dropped the can and started breathing hard 

He started pulling his hair out from the panic attack he was having and started screaming violently, he started hearing whispering and drilling in his head till he started screaming  
"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" and started sobbing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not marking this as canon, theory, or anything of that kind this is just a headcanon
> 
> I'm also not sure if I'll do the next part so if you want this to continue you'll have to comment saying so and any advice or criticism is welcome and so is your opinion I would love as much help to improve my work as possible and I appreciate your input
> 
> also please note this is the first chapter and the next chapters should be longer and go more into the characters and the story


End file.
